Sasukes other side
by ragingrasengan
Summary: This is how sasuke and sakura fall in love. Update chapter 11 sasuke is gloomy and then he has an idea and in chapter 12 is the lemons the sasuke wants. geez sasukes such a citrus addict
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Sakura L1

Chapter 1: Inner sasuke appears

_**One day in konoha** **sasuke was walking coming back from an A rank mission currently he was 17 and was a jounin. Anyway, he came back he wasn't tired he thought it was easy he had only been body guarding another feudal lord. Then as he was walking sakura was passing by she said "hi sasuke kun'' then he stopped and greeted her.**_

**Hello sasuke. She's pretty cut aint she. **

Nani ??? Who's there?

**It's your happy caring kind emotions That you haven't seen in years you left me behind and now im back!**

What do you want?

**You like sakura don't you. Come on you already killed itachi.**

She is pretty cute. What am I saying no get a hold of yourself sasuke.

" _**Sasuke kun?" she said curiously.**_

"_**Wh-what" he said **_

" _**Are you okay?" she asked curiously.**_

_**Yeah im fine why wouldn't I be. He said**_

**_Okay then I was just wondering would you like do grab I bite with me since we've both just came back from missions. She smiled at him._**

Man, she's so ……

**She's so what? Huh? My mojo is taking over you.**

Huh? Just shut it

**AWWWWW! Wittle sasukes in love wit sakura **

**_So sasuke what's your answer? She asked._**

_**Okay I guess it would be alright. He said. And they were of and in sasukes head…… **_

What am I saying have I gone mad?????

**Nope. You're just in love.**

I think your right okay I admit it I ……. Like her.

**HAHA!! I knew it!! I was right! Now admit it to her.**

Are you nuts??!! I would've a long time ago, but then the fan girls will hunt her down like a rat and they wont stop I care for her why do you think I haven't admitted .

**Don't worry she does have tsunades crazy strength after all and you can protect her. Or is the last strongest NUMBA 1 UCHIHA with his CHIDORI and KATON JUTSUS gonna be afraid of FANGIRLS and not protect his one true LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE. Besides you did promise to REVIVE the _UCHIHA_ clan. And if your gonna confess do it at the restaurant it sets the mood.**

_**Were here sasuke kun. She said with excitement.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sasuke Confesses

**_When they got in they saw it completely empty. There's….no one here???? Sakura said with big curiosity but she and sasuke didn't mind anyways sakura thought it would be good if a good opportunity to get closer to sasuke. Sasuke thought it's a good place to confess since the nobody can start talking about him and sakura, thus sakura would not be threatened by fan girls._**

_**They both sat themselves down and then one of the waiters came and asked them hello, good day how may I help you? **_

_**Id like some rice balls please. He said.**_

_**Same thing here. She said**_

_**A dozen minutes later they had came back with order and while they ate they both started a chat about their missions, laughing having fun together then sasuke realized something.**_

You were right I think she's the one.

**What did I tell you, you're in love.**

**_Um… sakura there's something I need to tell you. I… I…. like you. He had nervously._**

**_Sakura was shocked after all these years he had finally what she had always wanted to hear. But unsuspectingly the leader of the fan girls has been watching them all this time. After they came of the restaurant sasuke held sakuras hand and then kissed her on the cheek sakura blushed heavily and sasuke was smiling at her. The inner sakura was stock raving happy. Inner sasuke kept screaming he did it he finally he stinking did it yahooooooooo the leader of the fan girls had the biggest, darkest, most horrifying look ever she swore that she would gather all the fan girls and take sakura down. Then without caring at all about blowing her cover she screamed so loud that the hokage summoned katsuya the slug to shut her up sasuke recognized the voice and pick sakura up and ran off._**

**_He took sakura to his apartment and said sakura the fan girls are gonna chase you im sorry it's my fault, please feel welcome to stay with me as much as you like I only care about your safety. He said in a worried and disappointed voice. Was sakura really hearing she had to there is no other explanation. After a while sakura had fallen asleep but sasuke had a dream no a nightmare about what the fan girls would do to sakura. He woke up in shock he found sakura still sleeping he sat down next to and just stared. Asking himself how could he have denied her for so long she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He found himself suddenly stroking her silky hair and then he reached to touch her skin it was soft and creamy. He swore he would guard her no matter what he said to himself he couldn't hide forever the fan girls know where he lives. He decided after much time he would face the fan girls and protect sakura he kissed her on cheek but this time with more passion. He fell asleep while staying up all night protecting her._**

**_Next chapter might come late I have schoolwork and im working on my stick man videos sorry ill try to make the next one tomorrow so till next time. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Facing the FANGIRLS, RUN AWAY!

_**Just to let you know for all the people who were reading this I had trouble on how to add chapters so I deleted the story and I have re-made. If there are any complaints about this please message me. P.S. best regards to kakashi 500 for liking this story.**_

_**The next morning sakura woke up; sasuke was lying on her lap since he was sitting on the bed she slept in. **_

**Hellooooooo?? Earth to sasuke…………………. WAKE UP ALREADY YOU GOT A GIRL TO PROTECT YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!**

_**HUH!!?? He let out in shock while waking. **_

_**Sasuke are you alright? She yelled while scratching her head.**_

**_Yeah, I just had a bad dream that's all. He said in an unconfident voice._**

_**Your lying aren't you? She said in an annoyed voice.**_

**_Tell me what's really wrong with you……Please. She said and then smiled a smile that was cute it would hypnotize 100 boys every 10 sec. _**

Oh my god. God help me how can I resist her beauty is so radiant. No wonder I kept thinking about her since childhood before the destruction of the clan.

**Why don't you just tell her about me? Its okay I don't mind.**

Okay fine then.

**Good doggy.**

WHAT DID YOU CALL YOUSAY YOU ! # !#!#!$$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Easy easy big boy im joking _Damn baka._**

Hey remember I can hear your thoughts so watch yourself or else in my next thought I'll use chidori nagashi on you.

**_And so after lets say about an hour sasuke explained what's wrong with him. Sakura finally understood and she also told she has an inner sakura just like he has an inner sasuke and they began to talk about what they have in common. They had a lot of time it was still early but suddenly they remembered something important…_**

_**Oh no kakashi wants us to do a special training today! She said in a very nervous way.**_

**_Sakura, it's alright if we leave now and avoid the fan girls we'll get there on time. He said._**

_**Ok let's go. She said.**_

_**They were off in a real hurry they ran real fast but little do they know they just passed the fan girls because they were running so fast they didn't notice. The fan girls already heard from their leader who is now hospitalized because of katsuya they took a shortcut and blocked sasuke and sakuras way.**_

_**Uh oh this is bad. He said.**_

_**Please get out of the way kakashi sensei is gonna be furious at both of us if were late! She screamed.**_

_**No way forehead girl you deserve it for taking our sasuke you have drugged him or something. Said one of the fan girls.**_

_**Hey she didn't drug me anyway you guys lost it's over I……. love….her. He said blushing.**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All of them screamed with a high pitch voice.**_

_**Ok that was really really REALLY ANNOYING!! Screamed both sasuke and sakura.**_

**_Were gonna kill you sakura you #! $. One of them said._**

_**Then sakura had an idea about how to get rid of the fan girls.**_

_**Sasuke I have a plan come here. She whispered to him and smiled.**_

_**First we'll …..then……. she whispered the plan in his ear and he agreed to it even though he didn't like but for the most part he would enjoy the pleasure of it.**_

_**TBC…..**_

_**The next chapter your gonna love this. P.S I was planning to rate it for mature so I could add something spicy but this is my first one and didn't want to disappoint some of the underage kids. But ill add the censored part in the last chapter some where else it's called sasukes other side :censored please rate the censored too ok thank you very much.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The KISS!

**_IMPORTANT: Next chapter is the last the censored part will be created A.S.A.P. please not that I might be late creating chapter 5 I have to train for my black belt exam do my homework and take a break from the net so I don't become an addict thank you for listening. Also I might not make a censored part because nothing coming out I can't seem to think any ways please enjoy next story might be naru hina or shika ino_**

_**Sasuke and sakura were about to initiate plan shocking the fan girls a.k.a. THE KISS. Sasuke put one hand on sakuras shoulder then said as planned……**_

_**Fine you don't believe that I …. Love her I'll PROVE it to you. He said.**_

_**He pulled her towards him and then as they moved closer…………. Sasuke had KISSED sakura then there was an expression of shock on the girls face. The plan was for sasuke to kiss her for about 3 seconds but he had never felt this way he continued and sakura didn't mind they were having the time of their lives when sasuke broke the kiss the fan girls faces were blue like then suddenly turned red like lava. They all screamed very loud that this time it was 10 zillion times more powerful than the leader it was so powerful it shacked konoha and reached the sand village. Then naruto woke up and the scream lasted so long that he couldn't bear it he got angry he knew it was the fan girls he turned to his one tailed kyuubi form and raged out and screamed in his kyuubi voice SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Then silence and then sasuke asked. Naruto aren't you supposed to be at practice with kakashi. He said.**_

_**No its tomorrow you, and why are they screaming over you that loud and why is sakura here. He said still in kyuubi form.**_

_**NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????? They both screamed in confusion.**_

**_Well you see I finally confessed to sakura I like her. He said while blushing._**

**_Finally you admit to her after all this time. He said in a relieved voice but still in kyuubi form._**

_**Then an idea popped into sasuke and he said it. Naruto you still like sakura as family right.**_

_**Of course! He said since sasuke already knew that.**_

_**Well… the fan girls tried to hurt her badly! He said in a serious voice.**_

_**WWWWWWWHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!! He said and then turned to2 tails.**_

_**No wait … they tried to kill her. He said.**_

_**GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD YOU BAKAS IM GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN ONE BY ONE GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He said in a shock wave voice which blew them away and then turned 3 TAILS!!!**_

**_Then the kyuubi naruto that was raging mad roared loudly sending a giant humongous shock wave blowing each into one of the houses ( they crashed through the roofs and windows and doors and walls) and then calmed down and said he was tired since that form wore him out then he passed out . Sasuke and sakura had been grateful so they took him back to his apartment then placed him on his bed and left him._**

_**Sasuke why did you kiss me for longer than I had expected. She said lustfully while smiling at him.**_

**_I'll show you why. He said smiling and his eyes full of love he pulled and kissed her she wanted to break it being tamed she was slowly becoming light as if she was flying._**

_**Now do you know why… it's because I love you. He said smiling staring at her with his dark eyes.**_

_**Thank you that's all I ever wanted to hear from you. She while tears of joy were flowing.**_

**_Little did they know kakashi, tsunade, jiraiya, and the rest of the gang (ino she wasn't angry, shikamaru, hinata, neji, and tenten) were watching them and they were like awwwwwwwww they're so cute. Then sasuke sensed them and told sakura they are watching. Jiraiya said the kids gonna grow up to be like him then tsunade and the others except kakshi gave him the famous sakura BAKA!! Hit. Sakura thought it was a good hit for starters and of course the reason is because jiraiya said something pervy._**

_**TBC…..**_

**_Best regards to kakashi 500 for being a fan and friend and to all the other fans whom have commented. BTW chapter 5 is short. _**


	5. Chapter 5 ANBU exam: training

OMG so sorry this came out very late if your pissed plz don't be mad I was very busy I had extra training for my black belt and I don't come back until my curfew so sorry and it took me time to think about if I should end the story here now ive decided to make it longer and ive also decided for my next story. Complain all u want but if it's too much I WILL stop writing this story Cappeesh.

Chapter 5

The ANBU Exam: training

Sasuke and sakura spent a lot of time together they have been B.F and G.F for 6 months then along came the ANBU exam. They were one of the people who were forced to join because their skills were needed. The ANBU exam for jounins was harder because some ANBU are chunnin so sasuke didn't like the idea that sakura that sakura participated. The exam was a month away so sasuke said he would train sakura for it.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ouch that hurt! Said sasuke as he groaned in pain.

Oh im sorry sasuke did I hurt you much. She said worried.

That was a good hit your taijutsu skills are exactly what you need for the exam….. Ouch my arm. He said holding his arm.

Give me your hand I'll heal you. She said.

I'm fine there's really no nee… he stopped as a voice interrupted.

Sasuke give it!!!!! NOW!!! Screamed the pink haired girl.

Ok ok yeesh. He said while frowning.

Sometimes you're really stubborn like naruto hehehe. She said laughing.

Oh really you think so huh? He said in an annoyed voice.

Ok im done. She said

Thanks for that. He said smiling.

Your welcome, you should take a break from training, that arm should heal in 1-2 days so make sure you don't use it much or it will take longer. She said as if giving rules.

Well you're the doctor so I guess I have no choice. He said in an annoyed voice.

That's right, and the doctor knows what's best for you…… little boy hehehehe. She said as if he were a little kid of 5 yrs. Old.

Oh really but can a little boy do this. He said as he lifted her up like a weight and he lifted her up and down up and down.

Whoa sasuke put me down. She said laughing.

Suddenly as he let her down he kissed her deeply little did he know the legendary jiraiya was peeking gathering blackmail.

Woooooh sasuke you dog, these pictures are just begging to be shown. He said to himself with an evil laugh.

Then naruto showed up and when he saw them he was going to laugh his head of.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Looks like someone was using the training grounds for more than just training hahahaha!!!! He said laughing his head of.

If it wasn't for my arm I would've killed you, so what do you want any way. He said in an angry voice.

I was looking for Ero-sennin he ran of after he said he would train me …… again. He said in an angry furious voice.

Nope haven't seen him. Said sasuke.

Wait just one damn second. He said in a angry voice.

He looked at the tree and saw his so-called sensei checking out sakura's body drooling and with pictures of something. He took a kunai and threw it at his teacher jiraiya jumped out.

Gotcha you teme checking out sasukes girl instead of training me how much lower can you stoop!!!!!!! He said with his kyuubi red eyes.

Why you!!!! Im gonna rip you to shreds until you nothing but nano-sized atom. He said with a furious blood eye sharingan.

SHANNAROOOO!!!!!!! EROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! She screamed with a furious inner sakura.

Sakura gave her hardest punch to jiraiya's face. Then she started punching him.

I think she's handling the situation very well. Said sasuke smiling.

And she's gonna definitely pass the ANBU exam. Added naruto with a big smile on his face.

Back to sakura now:

You have nice bos that's what I like about you will you be my… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! He was interrupted with a punch.

Jiraiya ended up in the hospital it will take a month until his face returned to normal and his body heals. Tsunade was amazed of how much damage sakura did she has never ever shown so much damage.

Sakura your definitely gonna pass the exam just do exactly like this and be careful in the end you will have to defeat an ANBU to become one plus they will use a genjutsu paralysis technique. But I didn't have to tell you that you're an expert in genjutsu. And if you happen to come by a strong ANBU and have no more options use **_THAT_** jutsu only if you have. Said tsunade.

Hai tsunade sensei. Said sakura in a serious voice.

What is THAT??? Hmmm suspicious. He said in a suspicious kind of voice.

Later that day sakura was just sitting thinking about what would happen if she were to use that jutsu suddenly came sasuke. He walked up to her and sat himself down.

Sakura is there something you would like to tell me? He said.

Umm… no. she said as if she were sad.

Sakura just tell me what is it please, I'm worried about you. He said.

Ok….. Well, it's just that…. How can I say this I made up a jutsu that could very well the death of me. She said in an uneasy voice.

What kind of jutsu? Like one that has a risk if you over use it. He said.

Yes its called cherry blossom hyper blast tsunade wanted me to make a new jutsu like you and naruto but its risky. She said.

Well whats the risk? He said.

Well you see its death, I can use it once but it makes me tired but I will still be able to fight normally but if I use it a second time I get paralyzed temporarily for about 2-3 days the third time has a high chance of death or if I am lucky I get paralyzed for a month. She said.

How come? I mean my chidori is risky but not that risky a third time for me is medium chance of death when I was young and a 50 chance I survive with medium injury. He said.

Its because of the physical mental concentration and a lot of chakra its just as strong as both of your attacks. She said.

Wow! You have been improving. But please don't use try not to use a second one or third. He said.

Im sorry but to help as a thanks to tsunade I will if I have to but the chances of me against a strong ANBU come on. She said.

Sakura….. The jounin one means you will be versus strong ANBU's these guys can kill you, I'm serious if you miss hitting the ANBU you'll just waste chakra and energy. How strong is this attack, show me. He said.

But only once no more after this I'm going to need plenty of rest. She said in serious voice.

And your going to try it on my chidori. He said.

WHAT!? She said in shock.

You heard me right, you said its strong… prove it.


	6. Chapter 6 CHIDORI,THRUST IT!

Chapter 6:

CHIDORI, THRUST IT!!!!!

So they went somewhere no one could see them so no one knows.

RAAAAAAAAA!!!! CHIDORI!!!!! Screamed sasuke and blue and black lightning started appearing.

Sakura formed hand seals and cherry blossom flowers gathered up mixed with her chakra but this attack was in the shape of pink swirling chakra not like naruto's rasengan. Then they charged at each other the jutsu's smashed into each other sasuke and sakura both pushing each other trying to overpower one another. Then suddenly both their attacks backfired at them it made both of them get blasted away. Sasuke was still conscious, sakura wasn't.

Uh-oh this bad. He said worried.

He ran as fast as he could to sakura forcing chakra to his feet.

Sakura…..sakura are you alright say something?! He said.

Haruno Sakura….. Doesn't give up…. That easily. She said still in pain.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

Wow that's a strong jutsu. Said amazed by how that jutsu had equal power to his flapping chidori (curse level 2).

Later that week:

The ANBU exam is today and sasuke and sakura were as good as ready. First thing was an extremely hard survival test that all members of the exam had to do alone. They had to get through the trap. Then get a scroll from their rivals (like the chuunin exam) Sasuke and sakura got through, both of them had a hard time avoiding many traps from their rivals. Everyone tried to target them like rats in a maze. The next part was to fight an ANBU and pretty damn strong one the hokage made sure of that. They called up …….. Blah blah blah (lets skip to sasuke)

Uchiha Sasuke! Called out the hokage.

Good luck sasuke-kun. Said sakura as she hugged him.

I'll be fine done worry about. He said and gave her a smile.

Sasuke stepped out from the shadows and into the arena. His opponent was Izumo who was an ANBU a year and a half ago. He didn't know when HE became an ANBU but he knew he must have a trick up his sleeve since the hokage told him he will get a strong opponent. The match began! Sasuke unsheathed his kusunagi sword and activated his sharingan. Izumo pulled out a kunai and threw it at sasuke easily blocked. Then sasuke disappeared then appeared right in front of Izumo's eyes and stared at him and put him in a genjutsu with his sharingan. Izumo wailed in pain, grabbed his head and fell to his knees. After recovering … barely, he took out a scroll and bit his thumb and swiped it with blood and summoned…… THE GIANT HAMMER OF DOOM!!! He swung the hammer at sasuke who was thrashed into the wall and coughed blood. He was severely injured and that hammer summon took a lot of chakra so Izumo just evened up the match and gave sasuke no choice. (Guess what the sharingan turns into)

There was silence and sasuke closed his eyes then…..

MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!!! Said sasuke and his sharingan transformed. He was going to use his trump card. He began to form many seals. And held his wrist and then a black lightning flame appeared.

Amaterasu Chidori!!! Screamed sasuke.

He charged at Izumo and with his blood red eyes raged around the arena then took a sudden turn towards Izumo.

DIE!!! RRRRRRRAAAAAAA!!! CHIDORI!!!! Screamed sasuke as he thrusted chidori into his opponent's chest. He decided to make it a severe yet not fatal injury. Izumo fell to the ground with the lightning and flame still flashing in his chest.

Winner, Uchiha Sasuke. Said the hokage congratulating sasuke for passing.

Next match is, Haruno Sakura vs. Hatake Kakashi. Announced the hokage.

WHAAAT!!!?? Screamed the rookie nine including sasuke and sakura.

Can't you change this, I mean come on that's so ironic. Sasuke complained.

Sakura do your best I believe you have **that **as a last resort you know. The hokage assured sakura that she would win.

Sakura jumped down to the arena and walked down to Kakashi.

Just remember sensei I won't go easy with you, and you know you can't forfeit.

- I saw that new jutsu you created; it has many disadvantages when facing an attack like chidori.

_But it's still good enough to beat my raikiri, after all sasuke used curse level two so I better be careful._

**BEGIN!**


	7. Chapter 7 Pushing the Limit

Chapter 7:

Pushing the Limit, Sakura's Decision.

Let's go Kakashi sensei. Said sakura in an enthusiastic voice. She punched the ground and shattered it to pieces. She suddenly disappeared he was looking in all directions. Suddenly he saw a punch flying towards his chin sakura had hit him with an uppercut she broke his jaw. Kakashi knew this is bad because of the pain he couldn't concentrate. He dodged the next hit and then backed away and used katon goukakyuu no jutsu. Sakura jumped out of the way and while in the air used katon housenka. Kakashi blocked it with a suiton jutsu. Then she jumped gave a downward punch that would have shattered Kakashi. He had no choice but to use….. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!! He activated his new sharingan and put sakura in a genjutsu but she dispelled it easily. He could read all her movements but he couldn't block and counter attack because of her strength he would have to use his new jutsu. It's a stronger version of raikiri it was 4 times stronger and he had one shot and it required mangekyou sharingan. He threw an exploding kunai and started charging he called sennin raikiri a massive amount of chakra in his hand this chakra as darker than normal blue lightning. He charged with all his speed sakura had no options to avoid the attack she was dizzy because of the explosion she had only one option. She had to use the new jutsu she had to pass the exam people needed her skills in the ANBU. She formed the hand seals and gathered the chakra and charged with killing intent. Kakashi had said if they don't come at him with killing intent they won't be able to get the bells. They were on the verge of getting into an S- ranked risk battle tactic like when sasuke and naruto used chidori and rasengan. They thrusted their attacks into each other trying to over power one another. Then a massive backfire explosion happened and blasted them away. If they both could not continue sakura wouldn't pass and Kakashi had nothing to lose. Sakura had a decision either fail and try after 2 years or use another shot and risk being paralyzed but still pass. It was a tough decision she had to act quickly or the Procter would announce a tie and neither would win. She had finally decided she got up and formed hand seals and gathered the chakra again and put almost all her chakra into it.

No! She's gonna use the second shot of the cherry blossom blast this is bad she could be paralyzed or worst of all die. Said tsunade worried about her apprentice.

No!! Screamed sasuke and naruto.

I told her not to she wouldn't she couldn't. He screamed.

Eat this Kakashi sensei!!! Creamed sakura and charged with rage burning in her eyes.

Kakashi threw shuriken and kunai at her some hit her she was all bloody but kept on going. He attempted to throw a fuuma shuriken sakura jumped in the air since she was close and was about to slam it home from the air and end with a big bang. Kakashi had no choice he had to use the mangekyou sharingan special the destroying dimension teleporter. (The one he used against deidara in the rescue gaara arc.).

AAAAAAHHH!!! MADA MADAAA!!! RAAAAAAAA!!! EAT THIS KAKASHI!! HYPER CHERRY BLOSSOM BLAST!!!!!!!!!

TBC……….

I know most of you are gonna be pissed that I didn't make it longer but it sets the mood and makes you wait day and night for the next chapter. I writer always wants to make his fans desire more and sink into his writing so tough luck please comment about anything you feel even if you're pissed I will take complaints. SAYONARA and the next chapter is something real surprising evil laugh hahahaha humor is always good to spice things up in writing its one of the keys of being a good writer.


	8. Chp8 a new jutsu bad news

Chapter 8:

A new jutsu+ Bad news

Kakashi activated his attack and sakura thrusted her attack. Kakashi's jutsu should have sucked her into another dimension but wouldn't harm her that much she would just damage her and then spit her out. But instead of sucking her in it didn't do anything it was her attack it was fighting with his jutsu. Both tried to over power another sakura was getting tired and dizzy but at the moment the jutsu would consume she roared and put all her strength into her arm. She destroyed Kakashi's strongest jutsu and thrusted her powerful jutsu and slammed it into his stomach it was so powerful it sent him flying through the wall and out of the arena. She was panting and panting and the proctor announced.

Winner, Haruno Sakura.

Everyone was shocked surprised that she beat Kakashi. Ino couldn't believe her eyes, sakura; the shy weak Haruno sakura beat the man who is one of the best ninja in the village. Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade were cheering and so was every body else but suddenly sakura fell to her knees and started coughing blood. She was heavily injured from the pressure she put herself in she was coughing blood as if she was coughing gallons of it. Suddenly someone appeared from the sky holding a sword that was pointing towards sakura. Sasuke recognized the figure in a split second it was kabuto he slashed sakura on her back she was bleeding like hell. As kabuto was about to run sakura stood up and kabuto turned to deliver the final blow. Sakura dodged each slash trying to avoid the blade sasuke was about to take action but Tsunade stopped him.

-Wait leave her she can handle it. Said Tsunade smiling.

- But she might…. Sasuke was interrupted.

-Just watch, the both of you. Said Tsunade.

Kabuto suddenly slashed sakura on the left side of her shoulder. Then sakura fell on her back she was shaking but was smiling. Kabuto was confused how can someone smile when they are about to die. Sakura suddenly disappeared kabuto caught her behind him. Sasuke looked in shock she was using that jutsu for the third time the odds of her surviving are low she used all her chakra. Tsunade never knew she would use that she thought she would use the sozo saise jutsu. Sakura ran with a roar and ran around in circles around kabuto at a very fast speed almost as fast as rock lee's. A humongous tornado made of an enormous amount of pink chakra surrounded kabuto he had no way to escape. Then the chakra pinned kabuto to the ground on his back then sakura jumped into the air with a bigger version of her cherry blossom jutsu. She fell down towards kabuto roaring she was going to slam kabuto with her strongest jutsu, tornado of a million cherry blossoms. Kabuto was so shocked his cells froze with his body his heart was beating like crazy to think he could be beat by a brat like her. Sakura was going to finish it she slammed it home and a giant blast of chakra exploded and made a giant crater. Sakura had just killed kabuto easily in a flash everyone was shocked including Tsunade who never knew her student could summon this much chakra in her life or be capable of using a jutsu that strong. Sakura was almost dead she had already lost most of her blood and needed treatment now Tsunade sasuke and naruto rushed down to see her. Tsunade called for a stretcher and took her for treatment, sasuke and naruto were about to pass out. Sakura looked terrible but she had a smile on her face.

**Later at the hospital**

Sasuke Naruto and the others were waiting for Tsunade to tell them if sakura is alright.

Hey, dobe were gonna have to train triple extra hard to catch up with sakura. Said sasuke smiling.

Its kinda ironic, she had been trying to catch with us and she is ahead hehehheheh. Said naruto.

Then Tsunade came out of the operating room.

So, how is she, is she ok?! Said naruto and sasuke.

Sakura is going to be fine that last jutsu should've killed her but it's a miracle that she survived looks like she has something inside her like you 2. Said Tsunade.

Well that's a relief he would've thought she would survive. Said sasuke with relief.

She just needs a week of rest in here and she'll be as good as new you can visit tomorrow. Said Tsunade.

Every one left except sasuke standing.

Tsunade I cant leave sakura I'm staying with her whether you like it or not I just cant leave her. Said sasuke.

Tsunade agreed and sasuke went inside and sat down and held sakura's hand he then fell asleep. Next morning sasuke woke up and found himself in his apartment he was confused. He was in the hospital last night he didn't care anyway at least he got to stay with sakura for the night. Then when visiting hours started everyone went to visit sakura. Everyone was asking sakura how she could beat Kakashi and how she made up that jutsu and all other sort of stuff except naruto sasuke and Tsunade. After everybody left only they remained.

Sakura, how are you feeling today? Asked Tsunade.

I'm fine I just have to recover from the loss of blood. Said with a smile on her face.

Sakura, I'll get to the point, there is no way you could've used that large amount of chakra you used all your chakra on the second shot, and when did you come up with that jutsu you have the potential to become a hokage. And you are on an equal level of skill with sasuke and naruto so the three of you could become a hokage at this age you are all stronger than me. Said Tsunade ( that's a mouthful of words)

Well that jutsu is actually a one I secretly made when practicing ninjutsu skills my chakra turned pink it's a sort of bloodline limit. Every 1000 years a person from the Haruno clan is born with special chakra. I just realized a few months ago. Said sakura.

Then sakura's uncle came in.

Sakura….. I have some bad news….. how can I say this.. um uh…. Sakura your parents have been killed I'm… I'm sorry. Said her uncle with deep sorrow.

Sakura's eyes widened she was in shock her heart ached with pain she felt as if her soul was being ripped from her body.

Chapter 9 is gonna be sad but every thing will be fine later believe me the next part might make you cry but not likely. Sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9 Hatred returns

Chapter 9:

Hatred Returns

_**Ok I know people are real pissed cause I haven't updated since 6 months but im going to make up for it by updating a lot and that's all I have to say any ways enjoy the story**_

_**Sakura: SHANAROOOO!!!! YOU MADE ME WAIT THIS LONG MY PARENTS ARE DEAD YOU BETTER UPDATE QUICK CAUSE I WANNA BECOME HAPPY AGAIN!!!!!!**_

_**Me: shit she's gonna kill me… SASUKE HELP ME IF SHE KILLS SHE'LL NEVER BE HAPPY!!!!**_

_**Sasuke: naaa…. You deserve it**_

_**Me: TEMERAA!!! BUCHUDAAA!!!! (Bastard im gonna fucking kill you!!!!) AAAAA!!!! Fuck this…**_

No….. say it isn't true sob cried sakura.

HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! You fell for it!!!! Then her uncle poofed and revealed he was… KONOHAMARU!!!!!

Konohamaru…. Grrrrr!!! SHANAROOOOO!!!! Screamed sakura with rage. but suddenly she coughed up blood and passed out.

Tsunade immediately called for assistance and asked naruto and sasuke to leave now. Naruto and Sasuke started giving Konohamaru death glares. Konohamaru was 15 and then naruto began doing the honors of scolding Konohamaru.

Konohamaru you fucking bastard you shouldn't do a prank like this. Screamed naruto and he grabbed Konohamaru from shirt and punched him in his face. Meanwhile Sasuke was starting to boil up, the sharingan started to appear and a chidori and his left-hand, and something unexpected happened the cursed seal started to spread like around his body and he turned around and looked at Konohamaru and with naruto gone nobody could stop or suppress his dark chakra. His chidori started turning black and he looked directly at Konohamaru with his sharingan and a old voice was whispering in his head there was no mistaking it. It was definitely orochimaru trying to bring back his hatred. Konohamaru was frozen like ice; just looking at sasukes sharingan for someone at his level was like getting your soul ripped by the death god. Sasuke was trying to resist but couldn't help it all the bad memories even though he has killed itachi. Sasuke got ready to thrust his chidori into the young boy. He thrusted, but he remembered sakura and changed his direction and thrusted the wall and shattered the wall. Sasuke became numb and sank into his thoughts while Konohamaru was drooling over some nude lady in the room that sasuke thrusted through. Then Tsunade came and asked what was going and sasuke just passed out.

**Sasuke…… you will never destroy me… I will haunt your mind because of what you did…. I will take over you….. I WILL KILL YOOOOUUUU!!!!**

Sasuke woke up sweating he was shaking like a leaf.

So your finally awake teme. Said naruto

Dobe, what the hell am I doing in your place. Said sasuke scratching his head in confusion.

After your situation with Konohamaru, you destroyed a wall in the hospital and went mad around konoha and destroyed your apartment and then past out would you care to tell me why you did what you did to Konohamaru, practically scarred him for life. Said naruto.

Orochimaru is back but this time he's not physically alive but he's my subconscious he's going to try and take my body, I think after I took over him he became part of my mind. Said sasuke.

Well I guess I have no choice then…. I must seal the cursed seal with **that **jutsu. Said naruto and started forming seals.

Naruto slammed his hand onto the cursed seal and sasuke screamed and started throwing up.

What the fuck did you throw up do. Said sasuke glaring angrily at naruto.

I temporarily put sealed the cursed mark, unless you want from your own free will to use it will allow you but if not it will completely suppress it. Said naruto.

Then after sasuke finished throwing up they went to get some ramen. Sasuke was silent for the whole meal and so was naruto.** (A/N Omg naruto was quiet)**

They both headed to the hospital to visit sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were both quiet while sakura was sleeping. Sasuke looked at her she looked pale, but her presence was soothing. His body felt weak he felt sick he was shivering, he felt numb he was again sinking into his subconscious.

Tsunade came in and greeted both and looked at them they were both looking pale.

Is something wrong you two? Said Tsunade curiously.

I think im gonna be sick. Said sasuke and he to his knees and starting throwing up. Naruto also fell to his knees they were both sweating and both of their chakras started leaking uncontrollably.

_**Its shorter than I expected but it'll have to do the upcoming chapters don't really involve sakura and im making a new story after this one and plz pm some ideas for a new story and try to guess what happens if ur right or very close will get a sneak peek at chapter 10.**_

_**Sakura: WTF!! Why am I not in the new chapters.**_

_**Me: cause I feel that naruto isn't getting much attention and so doesn't sasuke you've been getting most of the attention an the middle chapters and I showed your coolest combat move.**_

_**Sakura: aww man so everything about me in the story is finished**_

_**Me: no but now I have to reveal naruto and sasukes stuff then its gonna be about you and sasuke again and maybe I'll add some sex.**_

_**Sasuke: YAY!!! I thought this was gonna be just kissing and stuff finallt some language and sex.**_

_**Me: yea which is another.. oh lets say 2-4 chapters away that is if I write a lot but if I write little it gonna be 6-9 chapters away..0 I can do that cause im the writer cya.**_


	10. Chapter 10 The kyuubi and cursed se

Chapter 10:

The kyuubi

And

Cursed seals

Rivalry

**Ok this chapter is a huge battle and very long cause I'm too lazy to split it up basically naruto and sasukes chakras have a score to settle so prepare for an exciting ass kicking dattebyo special chapter.**

The chakras were getting out f control they took control of the 2 young men. They started having flash backs of their battle at the valley of the end.

----- ----- ----- --- ---

FLASHBACK-

_NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

_Chidori!!!!_

_Rasengan!!!!!_

------ ----- ---- --- ---

_**SHIT!!! Its time to use jiraiya's seal**_. Tsunade took a small paper with a seal on it and slammed on both, naruto and sasuke. The seal had no use, the kyuubi and cursed seals chakra burned it away. Naruto and sasuke burst through the hospital wall making everyone who was around them see them. Everyone at the mere sight of naruto.

_**Help!!!! The little fucking kyuubi bastards gone out of control!!!**_

When the kyuubi heard this he extended his chakra arm and grabbed the man. He was growling at him while kyuubi's chakra burned through his and skin. Suddenly sasuke sliced naruto's arm and the chakra disappeared and the man fell unconscious. Naruto's chakra arm regenerated and sasuke transformed into curse lvl 2 and flew into the air. Naruto chakra began boiling as he grew 3 tails from behind and growled at sasuke sending him flying. Then naruto saw a gigantic ball of fire flying towards him it was nothing he couldn't handle, he obliterated it but within the flame was thousands of chidori senbon (A/N: sasukes jutsu when fighting deidara in the manga) they stuck all struck naruto and some pierced through his chakra coat and electrocuted him stunning him. Naruto panted and then his chakra burst and sent all of sasukes chidori senbon towards him covered and kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke tried to dodge as many as he could but 7 senbon hit him in his left arm and shoulder which made his arm useless and he was struggling in forming the seals. Naruto then charged at him at smashed him through five buildings. Sasuke had to act quick he placed his hand on naruto's stomach and sent chidori through his body naruto was temporarily paralyzed then sasuke swung him around and threw him to the ground creating a massive crater. Naruto stared at sasuke as he went out of konoha naruto's chakra boiled and seemed it was as hot as the sun. He charged through konoha's gates faster than anyone in konoha screaming sasukes name. Sasuke was meanwhile leading naruto away to the mountains then he saw naruto suddenly in front of with a ball of chakra in his hands naruto shoved into sasuke slamming it home into the ground.

**RASENGAN!!!! **Screamed naruto.

Sasuke went flying all the way down in gigantic orb. Sasukes cursed seal started retreating but sasuke wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't lose, not now. His will was strong enough to revive the seal to lvl 2, he got up and his sharingan changed. It was the legendary sharingan the rarest of all sharingan… Mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke focused his chakra and ripped a hole to another dimension, naruto was getting sucked in. He screamed in resistance, but it was too strong and got sucked in and the dimension closed. Sasuke gave a smirk and was going back to konoha to slaughter everyone. ( A/N: Sasuke is not in control it's the cursed seals spirit)

**Back at Konoha**

**Fuck, this is bad, The cursed seal has taken over sasuke and naruto is in another dimension, and to make things work the Uchiha is heading for konoha to slaughter us all, there's no point in putting ANBU they'd be slaughtered in seconds. Only one thing to do we have summon all jounin and ANBU to defend the gates of konoha, shizune summon all available jounin and ANBU to konoha's gates and summon jiraiya as well.** Ordered Tsunade.

**Back to Sasuke**

As sasuke was walking back, he was thinking of how to slaughter everyone. How about slashing their intestines and choking them with it. Or put them in tsukiyomi for hours making them die slowly from the mind numbing pain. As he was thinking, naruto was destroying all what was around him, the kyuubi was enraged then he screamed so loud that it shaked the dimension itself and opened a whole back to konoha he chuckled at how he was going to kill the Uchiha prodigy. He jumped into the portal and was skydiving down to thrash that Uchiha. Sasuke had no idea what was above him.

**UCHIHAAAAA!!!!! **Screamed the kyuubi.

Sasuke looked up and was instantly pinned in a crater with the kyuubi hands choking him. Naruto threw sasuke still grabbing him with the chakra arm and thrashed him into all the trees around him. Then he threw sasuke to the sky and started forming a humongous rasengan in his right hand. Sasuke was meanwhile forming seals and lightning appeared into his hands. Sasuke started falling downwards, face first. Naruto then jumped up towards sasuke, both of them neared each other and started moving there hands towards each other.

…….. **CHIDORIRASENGAN!!!!!!! **The both screamed and thrusted there attacks and both of the attacks started piercing and grinding each other.

Soon both were entrapped in a ball of chakra struggling and pushing to out strengthen each other.

**Back at Konoha**

**What's in the world is that, looks like this battle might end up like last time, a tie.**

Said the worried hokage.

**Shit not that chakra again last time naruto almost died this time its not their rivalry but the kyuubi's and cursed seals.** Said the gray haired ninja with his hounds behind him.

**Back to the battle**

**Face it weakling you'll never win... Grrr HAAAAA!!!! **Screamed the kyuubi.

**GRRRR… EAT THIS HAAAA!!!!!! **Screamed sasuke.

**Huh what**** … Grr no this is not over FUUUUCK!!!!!!! **Screamed the kyuubi

followed by sasuke.

The sphere surrounding them exploded sending them flying toward konoha. One of the shinobi standing guard screamed **INCOMIIIING!!!!!!**

Sasuke and naruto flew through the gates and were right back into the hospital worn out. The curse had retreated and the kyuubi chakra as well. Tsunade knew they'd be out for a whole week sakura would long be out of the hospital and the place would be as good as knew, and they'd be back to normal and so will both their _powers_, Tsunade knew she'd have to be prepared since this might happen every 3-5 years.

--- --- --- ---

**OK well its well over a thousand words not including the introduction I wrotre or this ending thing so nex-**

**Sakura: YOU HURT MY SASUKE!!!! DIIIE!!!!**

**Me: blocks punch umm you do know I have the advantage. Evil smirk **

**Sakura: Shit gets trashed into the wall **

**Me: Continues reading his book **


	11. Chapter 11 Glooooooomy

**Chapter 11:**

**Gloooooomy**

**Ok I finally updated… so basically everyone wakes up and stuff are now normal…. Plus there's naruhina now yay**

**Sasuke: hey when's the lemons.**

**Me: away with you, it's none of your business**

**Sasuke: chidori!!!!**

**Me: grabs sasukes wrist do I always have to teach you people oh and I don't own naruto**

**Sasuke: damn…. It**

Naruto, hey narutoooooo... Naruto heard as he started waking up.

K…k-ksaw. Said naruto as he started to rise up.

NARUTOOOO!!!!! Screamed the unknown person

Naruto jumped up crashed to the ceiling and froze in pain.

Itay….. Kiba you usuratonkachi. Said naruto in anger.

I'll just… be going…. Now runs in fear said kiba then ran like hell.

Naruto rubbed his head and screamed in his head about he was going to kill Mr. I piss in a fire hydrant. Suddenly the old hokage lady entered and grinned at naruto's lump. Naruto frowned and murmured some colorful language under his breathe.

What was that? Said the old lady.

Nothing. Said naruto looking all pouty.

Well you should be out today after we give you a booster shot. Said Tsunade.

Naruto just turned white when he heard the word shot which meant that he'd have a big pain in the ass when he went home.

Uh-oh. Said naruto squirming and about to make a run for it.

RESTRAIN HIM!!!! Shouted Tsunade as the medic-nin held him down.

NOOOO!! PLEEEEEAAAAASE!!!!!! Screamed naruto begging them.

Then after they shot him there was dead silence…………………..

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MY ASS!!!!!! Screamed the yellow haired boy.

**Now to sasuke evil laugh **

Great, just great, I was out for a week and I'm sore to the bone. Muttered sasuke in sorrow.

Then sasuke saw a pink haired woman with emerald eyes enter in a sexy nurse's uniform.

Ohayo sasuke-kun. Said the sakura while closing the door.

Sakura… it feels like I haven't seen you since… forever. Said sasuke still observing her.

She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke would you please turn around? Said sakura grinning evil holding a need behind her.

Ok, sure but why? Said sasuke scratching his head.

Ok now relax….. And brace yourself. Said sakura evilly as she pulled out the needle and pulled down his pants.

Wha- …….. AAAAAAHHHH!!!! DAMN IT!!!!! Screamed sasuke in pain.

After about 2 hours sasuke and naruto were released. Both rubbing their rears.

You too huh? Said naruto.

Yep, ouch, sakura did it for me. Said sasuke shuddering with fear.

Sasuke was in his apartment in the balcony staring at the sky, singing one of his favorite songs called the kill.

_**What if I wanted to have break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?(Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?**_

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life.  
What would you do?(Do,do)  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now: this is who I really am inside  
I Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM

Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...? (You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for? (bury me) I'm not running from you...)  
What if I, what if I, what if I... (bury me, bury me)

**Now to naruto**

Naruto was with his genin team at ichiraku ramen eating. When they were done finishing the last of their ramen, naruto paid the old man and then was about to leave when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. Naruto grinned, he knew straight who it was, it was his beloved Hinata.

Hello Hinata. Said naruto as he turned around and kissed her. And then his team responded to his actions.

Naruto sensei!!!!! Screamed his team.

Oh sorry guys, this is Hinata my girlfriend, and Hinata this is my genin team. Said naruto smiling.

I think I'm gonna be sick. Said one of them.

Hehehe, by the tie you're my age you'll be doing the same thing. Laughed naruto at the young boy.

So are you guys gonna train or take the day off. Said Hinata curiously.

You know me; I'd rather train…… so training it is.

Awww, sensei we already ran 50 laps around konoha and had to pass your booby trap training, plus were exhausted. Said the little girl on the right.

You already had lunch so….. no and don't worry Hinata is coming, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met so she might stop if I'm overdoing it now lets go to training ground # 23, and were running there as a warm up.

As soon as they arrived the genin fell to the ground panting and sweating. Naruto and Hinata then started stretching.

You better get ready cause you'll be sparring with me today. Said naruto evilly.

The genin sweat dropped anime-style. After 5 minutes naruto told them to begin. They started throwing shuriken and kunai from all directions. Naruto jumped up making all their shuriken collide stopping each other. Naruto then made kage bunshin and they split up into three directions and charged at each genin like title wave the genin barely avoided but managed. All of them charged at naruto, naruto slammed a rasengan onto the ground shattering the ground and the kids were engulfed in a cloud of dust. Naruto then threw explosive note and them flying away. They were all defeated lying there hopelessly.

**Now to sasuke**

Sasuke sighed, he had no idea why he was gloomy, and he felt ill. He heard a knock. He went to answer the door, it was sakura.

Ohayo, sasuke-kun. Said sakura cheerfully.

Oh hey sigh . Sasuke sighed again he couldn't help it.

What's wrong? Said sakura.

Nothing was all he said and then walked to the balcony. Sakura followed him and started to massage his shoulders. He started to feel more relaxed.

Thanks, I feel much better. He said with a smile.

Anytime. She said feeling relieved.

Sasuke thought he jus needed to spend time with sakura. She always made him feel better he felt protected from his past and nightmares. Maybe he just needed to go out with her. He thought and thought and that's when it hit him how about he went to the bar and party with sakura.

Umm sakura do you wanna go to the bar tonight and have some fun? Asked sasuke trying to keep positive.

Ok! Me and the girls were going to go tonight anyway I'll call them and tell them to ask to bring their boyfriends to. Said sakura and then she grabbed her phone and started calling the other girls.

**Back to naruto's harsh training**

_Beep_ rang hinata's phone, Hinata answered it, it was sakura calling her about tonight. Hinata accepted the invitation and went to tell naruto.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - --- - - - - - ---

**I know not very exciting but next chapter is probably the best because there's le-**

**Sasuke: LEMONS!!!!! YES!!!!**

**Me: Geez what a citrus addict.**

**Naruto: Ya got that right he's a perv.**

**Next chapter : Night at the bar**


	12. Chapter 12 Night at the barUnfinished

**Chapter 12:**

**Night at the Bar**

**Part 1 Sasusaku**

**Hey people new chapter and of course the part you know**** that the citrus addict sasuke has been waiting for. And I don't own naruto.**

It was 7 o clock and all the bars and clubs at konoha were opening.

_Tenten hurry up or were gonna be late. _Screamed the blonde girl in the blue jeans and sleeveless purple tops.

After the weapon girl finished her dressing they all headed out to the club. Now we go to the boy's chaos.

_Neji would you hurry up you've been in there doing your hair for an hour. _Screamed the inpatient blonde fox boy.

_Hai hai I'm comi-_. The hyuuga prodigy was interrupted by naruto smashing the door down. Naruto got a smack in the head by Neji and a good smack at that.

_Heh, baka. _Mocked the Uchiha as naruto rubbed his head. After the hyuuga was done they headed out. The girls were already in the club waiting, and the other men were hitting on sakura calling here **babe**and that earned them a one way trip to the clubs ceiling. The guys finally arrived but one problemthe bouncer wouldn't let them in.

_Troublesome. _Said the lazy but yet sexy shinobi. (I don't have to tell you who)

_I'll handle this._ Said the fox boy.

Naruto then grew fangs and red eyes and growled at the bouncer. The bouncer fled screaming the nine tails name. Naruto then returned to his normal form and smiled at the others while they stared in fear except for sasuke since he's seen it before. The guys entered the club and all the sasuke fans or as I like to call then the "sluts" were all over him hugging him asking him for a date. The blonde fox interrupted because he hates them.

_Hey!!! Get your hands of my friends you bitches!!! You're all a pathetic excuse for a shinobi!!!!_ He said the word pathetic with a more enunciation.

_Oh shut you __**nine tailed menace, **__why don't you go destroy a village that's all your good for_. The fan club was all laughing at naruto. The fan club leader had just made a fatal mistake. The kyuubi's chakra leaked out of naruto and naruto went straight to 3-tails.

_KOI__TSUUUU!!!!!! (Bitch!!!!!)_ Screamed the enraged and blood thirsty naruto.

Naruto charged at them, they screamed and were shrugging. Suddenly a raven haired boy with red eyes stopped the beast and said.

_Naruto…. Calm down. _Said the sharingan warrior.

_Oh sasuke my hero._ Said the leader smiling and her hands crossed together.

_Bitch._Said sasuke coolly and then bitch slapped her then she flew out of the club. Then there was silence, no one dared to speak and went back to there business. And all the guys went to there girls and so began the night. Sasuke was kissing sakura, the fan girls were approaching for the kill. Sasuke suddenly turned and started forming hand seals. And shouted, _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. _A fire balls struck all the fan girls and all of there hair burned and they all ran out crying after being roughly rejected (a/n tch, cry babies).

_Hey, guys why don't we dance._ Suggested ino.

Neji agreed, shikamaru was forced to by ino, Naruto and sasuke didn't want to. (A/n Oh my god naruto acting like sasuke, it's the kyuubi seal that the cause) Some girls were drooling while staring at naruto and sasuke while they were drinking some sake. After half an hour of dancing everyone came back for some drinks.

_God I'm thirsty someone just get me anything to drink._ Said the pink haired shinobi.

Then a man approached her and said:

_Hey babe, how but you suck the __fluids from my cock._ Said the perverted mid-aged man.

As soon as sasuke heard this he death glared the man.

_You got a problem pecker wood._ Said the man in a mafia like tone.

Sasukes eyes turned the red sharingan and put the man in a genjutsu. The man screamed like a retard.

_Thanks sasuke, you're the best._ Sakura thanked sasuke and embraced him.

_I know I am._ Said the raven haired ninja.

Practically all the girls were getting hit it was like mission for the guys to protect them. Until finally the strippers arrived to occupy them. All the guys were panting and needed something to drink. Naruto accidentally took a bottle of sake and drank it straight down, but it wasn't enough to get him drunk. Sakura did something very unexpected; she placed her on sasuke member making it grow larger.

_Uh… sakura do you mind letting go of my points at cock . _Said sasuke embarrassed and blushing.

Instead of doing as he said she rubbed it, sasuke wasn't gong to lose so easily so he spanked her.

_Eeek!_ Whimpered the pink kinouichi.

So she stopped but sasuke was going to mess with her a little more with her. He took her somewhere darker and pinned her to the wall. Then he started kissing, and sucking her neck, she began moaning with pleasure. Sasuke started licking her lips, sakura gave him an entrance they both kissed and started exploring each other. Sasuke took her back to his apartment while the others stayed.

**Sasuke's apartment**

Sasuke laid her on the bed and went on top of her and started sucking her neck. Her moans louder and louder, good thing sasuke put a sound proof jutsu. He stripped her of her top and began exploring her. He began sucking and licking her breasts. He twirled his tongue around her nipple and kneaded the other breast. He made his way down to her core and started licking her clit, soon the small pain turned to extreme pleasure.

Unfinished, ok now I srsly know u guys are pissed for not updating, but ive been busy lately, this year its been as busy as hell, I haven't updated in a year, this is unfinished so I will continue it, and hopefully update tommrow, so yea guys sorry about the suspense killing you thing, I got so many reviews recently, so I said I had a chance to write so I started, btw thanks to Kakashi 500 and Sakura Haruno 998 for re-inspiring me and all others.


End file.
